


Drag Con UK 2020

by Sarcastacnt



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastacnt/pseuds/Sarcastacnt
Summary: It's been a month since Danny and Roy have seen each other, they meet up again at drag con.
Relationships: Adore Delano | Danny Noriega & Bianca Del Rio, Adore Delano | Danny Noriega/Bianca Del Rio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Drag Con UK 2020

Enjoy this little one shot! 

Drag Con 2020  
Sarcastacnt 

10:45am from Yanx  
Conference room 7 at 1. Don’t be fucking late.

Adore frowned at her phone as she read the text from Bianca, it was the first she had heard from Yanx all day. No ‘hey Pussyfart!’,no ‘how’s it going?’. Nothing other then those instructions.

10:47am from Pussyfart  
Hi to you too bitch.

10:56am from Pussyfart  
I’ll be there.

~*~

The conference room door was shut when Adore arrived, it was ten to one so maybe the previous occupants weren’t finished yet. She tentatively raised her hand and knocked on the door.

A moment later the door opened and a hand reached out to grab Adore’s shirt before hauling her inside. Adore barley managed to get a startled cry out before she was shoved up against the now closed door, a warm, familiar body holding her in place. 

“B! What the hell?!”

“You have no fucking idea how much I missed you.” Bianca moaned right in Adore’s ear as she began to kiss the younger queen’s neck. Her hands found Adore’s waist and pressed their hips together.

“You could have- oh fuckk…. You coulda come see me…” Adore wrapped her arms around Bianca’s shoulders and held her tight. She tilted her head back and moaned as Bianca continued her assault on Adore’s neck. “Or called me.”

Bianca huffed against her skin, “I’ve had zero time for anything. I forced them to give me a decent lunch break, otherwise I’d still be at my booth.” She said before making her way from Adore’s neck to her ear with small licks and brief kisses.

Adore’s eyes had fluttered shut while Bianca worked her sensitive neck but she managed to pry one eye open to speak. “You should be spending that time eating then. Ohhh… you never eat properly when you’re working.” Despite her words, Adore was holding Bianca tightly.

“You want me to go eat?” Bianca muttered in her ear, making Adore shiver. “Or would you like me to fuck your gorgeous ass?” She ran her hands down to said ass and grabbed it roughly. 

“Yanxx…” Adore moaned. 

Bianca chuckled to herself as she moved one hand to grope Adore’s rapidly hardening cock through her pants. She was already well on her way to a full erection and Bianca could feel how fast Adore’s heart was beating every time she kissed her neck. “Tell me to stop chola.” Bianca challenged as she moved to look at Adore’s face before swiftly undoing the button of her tight, distressed jeans and pushing them open. “Tell me you don’t want me.”

Adore shook her head violently, “I always want you. Please don’t stop, I missed you so much.”

It had been almost a month since they’d been together. With Bianca in London for Jamie and Adore touring South America, there just hadn’t been time for them to meet up. Even phone and FaceTime calls had been few and far between.

“Then stop complaining and relax.” Bianca said, pressing their foreheads together as she reached around Adore to lock the conference room. 

“Always ordering me around.” Adore rolled her eyes with a smirk, knowing that her childish behaviour would irritate Bianca.

“Hmm.” Was all Bianca said as she claimed Adore’s lips in a bruising kiss. She ignored the mess they were making of their make up as she licked at Adore’s lips. Her giant purse contained make up wipes and both of their foundations and lipsticks anyway. “I thought about told you to stop complaining?”

Adore blinked a few times, the kiss had left her brain foggy. “Unhun, you did. I like complaining though, what are you gonna do about it?” she teased, Bianca was being more assertive then usual and that almost always translated to hot, aggressive sex. 

Bianca arched one painted on eye brow, “That how you wanna play chola?” she pulled Adore away from the wooden door and smacked her ass, hard. 

Adore yelped before groaning, “I don’t know grandpa, you said yourself that you’ve been busy. You sure you’re not too old and tired to keep up with me?”

“Bitch.” Bianca said as she smacked Adore again and pushed her pants to the ground. Adore kicked off her shoes and stepped out of the jeans. As soon as she saw the black thong Adore wore, Bianca twisted the waist band in her hand. “Unlike your smart ass, I can go all night.”

“Sure you can.” Adore giggled before jerking as Bianca spanked her now mostly bare ass. 

“I’m gonna make sure you have to spend the rest of the day on your feet. Your ass will be too sore to sit comfortably for a week.” Bianca said as she pulled Adore towards a table and pushed her to lay face down. 

Adore tried to push herself up on her elbows to look at Bianca but the older queen gripped her bright green wig and pushed her head down. Once Adore complied with the desired position, Bianca turned her attention back to her ass. She ran her hands over the soft skin, the red marks from her hand only fueling her arousal. “Fuck I missed this ass.”

“Is that all I am to you?” Adore tried to sound put out but she couldn’t stop a laugh from escaping. 

“Right now you’re a pain in my ass.” Bianca laughed as she spanked Adore a few more times. Seeing Adore squirm under her hands was quickly undoing her control. 

“Oh fuck me…” Adore breathed as Bianca ran a finger over her entrance, applying just a little pressure to make her moan.

“Don’t worry baby, I have every intention of fucking you.” Bianca said, “Don’t fucking move.”

Adore did as she was told while Bianca went to her purse and pulled out a bottle of lube. The click of the cap made Adore shiver, the sound brining on memories of many days and nights lost in each other. 

Bianca lubed up her fingers before shoving her index finger all the way inside Adore. Adore jerked at the sudden intrusion, “Fuck!” she cried out, gripping the edges of the table tightly.

“Relax love.” Bianca said softly, using her free hand to stroke the redden flesh of her ass. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Adore smiled at the words, no matter how rough they got, Bianca always made sure she wasn’t really hurting her. It was one of the many reasons Adore had fallen so much in love with her. 

“Good boy.” Bianca praised her as her body relaxed. Once Adore started moving her hips against Bianca’s hand, she pushed another finger inside. “You’re so tight, fuck I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.”

Bianca fucked Adore with two and then three fingers, watching the singer fall to pieces. Adore started begging for more, begging for Bianca to fuck her properly. 

“Not yet,” Bianca said as she pulled up the hem of her short dress and took off her tights and underwear. She hadn’t bothered to tuck, hoping that today would progress exactly as it had. “Open up.” Bianca said as she moved to stand closer to Adore’s head, maintaining the rough finger fucking as she did.

Adore turned her head to see Bianca’s impressive erection in front of her face. She licked her lips before opening her mouth, tongue sticking out.

Bianca grasped her erection and smacked it on Adore’s tongue a few times before pushing inside her eager mouth. “Fuck.” 

Adore hummed around her mouthful, causing Bianca to thrust hard into her mouth. “Fuck I love the way you look sucking my cock.” Bianca said as she ran her thumb over Adore’s lower lip. “You’re such a cock slut.”

Moaning loudly, Adore willed her throat to relax as she took Bianca all the way in. No small feat and something Adore took great pride in. Her deep throating skills were second to none. 

Watching Adore thrust against the table while taking Bianca’s cock was quite the view. Her loud moans were only serving to make Bianca fuck both her face and her ass faster. 

When a particularly rough thrust from her hips made Adore gag loudly, Bianca slowly pulled out of her mouth, watching a trail of spit and precum stretch between her cock and Adore’s mouth. The sight made Bianca shiver and she removed her fingers, smacking Adore’s ass a few more times. “Ready?”

Adore grinned and nodded eagerly. “Fuck me Yanx, fuck me hard.”

Bianca chuckled and shook her head before grasping Adore’s hips and turning her body so that her legs were hanging off the edge. “You asked for it.” She said as she drizzled lube onto her erection and giving herself a few strokes before pushing all the way into Adore in one harsh move.

“Fuck!” Adore exclaimed, it only took a handful of thrusts slamming against her prostate before she was moaning against the table. “Oh fuck… fuck that’s so good.”

Bianca slapped her ass as she fucked Adore. “Was there ever any doubt? Fuck you feel so god damn good.”

The table groaned with every thrust of Bianca’s hips, protesting the rough treatment. Neither queen paid it any attention though, they were too lost in the feel of each other. 

When Adore tried to reach down and touch her own dripping cock, Bianca grabbed both her hands and held them tightly behind her back. Interlocking their fingers, “Let’s see if I can make you cum with just my cock. Think you can do that for me?”

Adore moaned in response, “Can you last that long?” she managed.

“You’re really trying to piss me off aren’t you?” Bianca asked as she shifted Adore’s hands so she could hold both wrists with one hand. Once her right hand was free, Bianca brought it crashing down on Adore’s ass. With every slap, the reddened flesh jiggled and Adore cried out. 

“Fuck! Fuck, Roy I’m close! Fuck don’t stop! Right there!” Adore exclaimed as she tried to rock her hips to meet Bianca’s thrusts.

“Cum for me baby boy. Cum on my cock right fucking now!”

Intentional or not, Adore came hard. Her internal muscles gripping and pulsing around Bianca’s cock, making her moan. “Fuck, Danny!” she cried out as she came, filling her lover. 

They spent a few moments catching their breath before Bianca leaned forward to kiss the back of Adore’s neck before withdrawing from her body. Both groaned at the loss, “Don’t move love.” Bianca said, moving to grab a packet of wet wipes from her purse. She cleaned Adore up and helped her off the table before wrapping her in a tight hug. 

“I love you.” Bianca said as she kissed Adore’s forehead. 

Adore smiled, “Love you too. I really missed you though, you need to call me more.” 

Bianca chuckled, “Says the person who disappears for days at a time. Phones work two ways love.”

“I know,” Adore sighed and buried her face in Bianca’s neck. “How much longer before you have to go back?”

Bianca glanced at the clock, “Hour and a half.” She said sadly, “When do you need to be back in L.A?”

Adore thought for a minute, “Wellll, my flight leaves tomorrow but I’m off until next Monday.”

“Can you change your flight? I can’t promise we’ll have a ton of time together…but I really don’t want to say goodbye yet.” 

Adore traced her hand over Bianca’s cheek, the admission was out of character and the sad tone even more so. “Even if we only see each other at night it’ll be totally worth it.” Adore smiled and rubbed their noses together, “I’m not ready to say goodbye either. I’ll call the airline before I go back to my booth.”

They got dressed and fixed their destroyed make up. Adore grabbed a wet wipe and cleaned up the mess she had made on the floor while Bianca gave the room one last look. “Let’s go to the dressing rooms, maybe we can find some lunch.”

Adore nodded, “Oh! I think there’s pizza!”

Bianca laughed and slung her purse over one shoulder before taking Adore’s hand. “Fucking pizza.”

They left the room together, Bianca still holding Adore’s hand. When Adore questioned the public display, Bianca stopped walking and pulled Adore to her. “It’s time to stop hiding this.” 

Adore’s eyes went wide. “Wait, what? Like for real? You’ve always said…”

“I know what I’ve said before but Danny, we’ve been together for more then four years at this point. The only ones who know about us are a handful of queens and our families.” She placed a hand on her cheek, “I’m ready to come out and piss off every other drag queen on the planet with the biadore hash tag that’ll blow up Twitter. I love you, I want everyone to know how happy you make me.”

Adore felt her eyes start to sting, “Oh Yanx… that’s so sweet. You feelin’ ok?”

“Shut up cunt. I’m trying to ask you something!”

Adore cocked her head to the side, “I already said we could make it Facebook official. What else could you wanna know?”

“I wanna know if you want to marry me chola.” 

Adore’s jaw dropped and she simply stared at Bianca for a long few moments. “Really B?” she asked in a small voice.

Bianca took both Adore’s hands and nodded. “I love you, so much. You make me happy, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Fuck, you’re gonna make me cry.” Adore said, trying to keep it together for the sake of her make up.

“Is that a yes?” Bianca was getting nervous. 

Adore smiled so wide it threatened to split her face. Her green eyes, normally so bright seemed to positively sparkle. “Mmm, I’ll get back to you.” With that, Adore skipped off towards the dressing rooms, leaving a stunned Bianca in her wake.

“What… Hey! Get back here! That was a serious question you cunt!” Bianca called after the laughing figure before chasing after her.

Bianca caught up with Adore just as she reached the door to the enormous dressing room that all the queens were sharing. They burst through the doors laughing together, the queens already in the dressing room turned to face them with looks ranging from amusement to irritation. 

“What have you two been up to?” came the eternally shady voice of Darienne Lake. 

“Probably each other, behind a dumpster or something equally romantic.” Katya added.

“Only you think dumpsters are romantic you disgusting garbage person.” Trixie Mattel said fondly as she gave Katya a funny look, which sent the faux Russian into a fit of wheezey laughter.

“Thanks for your input, but I asked them.” Darienne rolled her eyes at the two blond queens. “So? Why are you so happy? There are thousands of people just outside those doors, that should make at least one of you miserable.”

“Oh fuck you-"

“Bianca just asked me a question.” Adore cut off Bianca’s reply to Darienne. She had a funny grin on her face and held her hands behind her back while she rocked back and forth on her heels.

Bianca whipped around to look at Adore, panic written all over her face. She had no idea what Adore was up to, or even what she was thinking. 

“Which was..?” Katya prompted.

Trixie snorted, “It couldn’t have been that interesting. It’s Bianca! It’s not like she proposed or anything!”

“Proposed what?” asked Katya, looking very confused.

“Marriage! What else do people mean when they say someone’s proposed?” 

Katya looked around and noticed that Bianca looked pale, even under her make up and Adore was grinning even wider then she had been a moment ago. “Oh mother, I do believe you may have been right after all.” 

“I hate that voice!” Trixie laughed at Katya, “Wait, what did you say?” she turned to focus on Adore and Bianca. “No fucking way…”

Darienne clapped her hands together, “Are you serious?” she grabbed her phone, “Hold on! Lemme call Courtney!” she dialed and once the line connected said; “Miss Act! Our babies are finally getting married!” 

Everyone in the room heard the loud scream come through the phone. Darienne closed the eye closest to the phone and passed it to Adore, “Tell her she owes me money for hearing aids!”

Before Adore could say anything, Bianca snatched the phone away. “Hey Pussyface. I did. I don’t know she hasn’t answered me yet and this whole thing suddenly became very public. Hold on.” She handed the phone back to Darienne.

“Are you going to answer her?” Trixie asked, her voice was hesitant. 

Adore nodded, “Yep. But since she proposed out of nowhere I figured I would torment her a little bit first.” She turned back towards Bianca and took her hands, “I really couldn’t resist. Sorry Yanx.”

Bianca sighed, “It’s fine, I kind of wish I was dead right now but it’s fine.” She squeezed Adore’s hands, “So chola? What’s it going to be?”

Adore laughed, “You’re terrible at this!” she leaned forward, kissing Bianca sweetly. “Yes Roy, I will absolutely marry you.”

Bianca breathed a very visible sigh of relief and pulled Adore into a tight hug. “Fucking took you long enough.”

“Can we get excited now?” Darienne asked, “I’m pretty sure Courtney is going to die if we don’t start soon.”

Bianca rolled her eyes and Adore gave Darienne a thumbs up. “Go for it! We’re getting married bitches!”

A loud cheer came from most of the other queens as Bianca pulled Adore into a kiss, but not before whispering in her ear. “You’re gonna pay for this chola. Remember we’re sharing a bed for the next week. I can take my time.”

Adore shivered, “I can’t wait.” She said as Bianca kissed her, wrapping her arms tightly around Adore as she did so.

“You just wanted to piss me off so I’d take it out on your ass, didn’t you?” Bianca asked, “You could just tell me you’re into masochism.”

Adore grinned, “But you’re hot when you’re pissed off!” she laughed as she kissed Bianca again.   
~*~

Later on that afternoon, Bianca walked by Adore’s booth and grinned as she saw the singer standing up, instead of reclining in the comfortable chair she had set up. Even when she had a down minute, Adore remained on her feet.

Bianca chuckled and made her way back to her own booth. She was very lucky to have Adore in her life and soon it was going to be official.

The End.


End file.
